Nick's Big Brother 3- The Terrific Trios
This is the third season of Nick's Big Brother. The season premiered on Feburary 13, 2015 and ended on April 16, 2015. The season ended with Keisha defeating Jay in a 6-3 vote. HOUSEGUESTS TWISTS The main twist of the season was the Terrific Trio twist. It saw Houseguests divided into Trios(groups of 3). Trios would compete for Head of Household, with the winning Trio selecting one of its members as Head of Household. The Head of Household would then nominate one Trio for eviction. At the Power of Veto competition, two members from the HOH Trio, Nominated Trio, and a random Trio would compete. If the Power of Veto was used, it must be used on the whole Trio. At the eviction, only one of the Trio members would be evicted. If a Trio had two members, they could still be nominated, but once there was only one member left, they received the Silver Key. The Silver Key allowed them to compete in HOH competitions, but not POV competitions, and they could not be nominated. The Trios were # Euroamasia(represented by blue)- Sam, Jimmy, and Mitch # The Three Saboteurs(represented by purple)- Jay, Nick, and Deegan # The Wacky Inflateable Flailing Arm Tube Man, Woman & Wimp(represented by light yellow)- Noah, Cheree, and Gregory # The Misfits(represented by light orange)- Aria, Tom, and Liam # The Three Kings(represented by sea green)- Harry, Jack, and Tony # Nick's Angels(represented by hot pink)- Nicole, Keisha, and Kelly The Trio twist ended starting with Week 8. Small Twists * Day 1- On the first Day, Houseguests were surprised to learn that an entire week's worth of events(HOH comp, Nomination Ceremony, POV comp, and Eviction) would take place all in that one night. * Week 2- Two special powers were up for grabs. Sam won the first power, called the Executioner. It allowed him to instantly evict any Houseguest. He was also able to give a power to another Houseguest, and gave the Rewind Power to Jimmy. It allowed Jimmy to rewind any week back to the Head of Household competition. * Week 8- Houseguests finally began to compete as individuals. During the Head of Household Competition(Hit Me With Your Best Shot), the Houseguest with the least amount of lives would be the third nominee. At the eviction, Houseguests learned that it would be a Double Eviction, with the two Houseguests with the most amount of votes evicted. * Week 9- Houseguests learned that they would not compete for Head of Household, as Tengaged was Head of Household. They also learned that there would not be a Power of Veto. Jimmy, who was nominated alongside Nicole, was fearful of his eviction and used his Rewind Power. This actually saved Nicole, not himself. The Week took place again, with Harry and Tom as nominees instead. * Week 10- Houseguests had to endure several Punishments. Keisha couldn't vote in the eviction, Nicole got one strike(which can be removed), Jimmy had to change his avatar, Mitch couldn't compete in the Power of Veto, Jay had to make 500 posts in 24 hours, Jack had to vote publicly, and Tom received no punishment. Jay was unable to finish his punishment, and thus, could not participate in the next 4 Head of Household or Power of Veto competitions. * Week 11- The Evicted Houseguests returned for their revenge. They were Head of Household for the week, and the two Houseguests with the most amount of votes were nominated. The Evicted Houseguests then voted to evict one of the nominees. * Week 12- In the final twist of the season, Houseguests learned that the Final 4 was about to become the Final 6, as two Jurors rejoined the game. VOTING HISTORY https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/16hkG7Fk54BeY2gM82PeIRFITH6zdbrxmCfzWhV5lF9s/pubhtml FACTS ABOUT THE SEASON *This is the first time there is a Male and Female in the Final 2. *Most HoH Wins- Nicole and Keisha(6) *Most PoV Wins- Nicole(4) *Most Total Competition Wins- Nicole(10) *Most Nominations- Tom(6) *Keisha currently holds the record for most amount of Head of Household wins among Winners from any Season. *Nicole is tied for the record of most amount of competition wins in a single season. *Jay is currently the only Final 2 member to never win at least one Head of Household competition. *Jay currently holds the record for the lowest amount of total competition wins(1) out of any Final Three member from any Season. *During The Countdown(a special feature for the All Stars Season), this Season was ranked as the Best Season. *Keisha, Jay, Noah, and Jimmy would all compete in the All Stars Season(Season 7). Jimmy won the season, Jay came in 3rd place, Keisha came in 13th place, and Noah came in 17th place. *Cheree, Liam, Harry and Tom would go on to compete in Season 5(Newbies vs Veterans). Cheree came in 22nd Place, Tom came in 20th Place, Liam came in 18th Place and Harry came in 16th Place.